


A Story About Brownies and Muffins

by kVader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/pseuds/kVader
Summary: It all started with a growling stomach, just as all good stories begin.





	A Story About Brownies and Muffins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpazkittyX3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazkittyX3/gifts).



> The inspiration for this story, is [Up' soundtrack](https://youtu.be/Ce9x_b7IjoM), which I heard throughout the writing of this haha <3
> 
> And my wifu :3 here's to our honeymoon <3 lol

It all started with a growling stomach, just as all good stories begin. 

"And so that robot wants to attack the kitty, but you can't let that happen, because, well, you are actually the kitty." 

Peter sighs, looking at Wade from the comfort of his desk. His head is resting on the wood, because after several hours of writing a report, his brain decided to collapse in on itself. Just like his stomach right then. 

"And it's a lot of fun, because the kitty has lots of weapons," continues Wade, from Peter's couch, where he is playing a new video game he had found. "It's like a kittypool. That's a real thing you know? I've seen it on Tumblr, and now there's this game." 

Peter sighs again and turns his face to the hard wood, listening to the fan of his computer running and his stomach growl. He's sleepy and hungry, but too tired to do both, so it's more like a sleep _or _eat situation.__

____

Peter stands up and goes to the couch, where Wade makes room with his feet. "You should buy yourself something to eat," he says, not taking his eyes off the TV. 

____

"I don't have money until the end of the month."

____

Wade raises an eyebrow, but shrugs. "It's a very fun game, you can even put hats on the cat," he continues, while Peter curls up in his lap, nodding robotically and getting carried away by the other's voice. 

____

The next morning, Peter wakes up with a sweet smell that reminds him of the growling of his stomach. When he opens his eyes, he finds brownies decorated with red spider webs on the coffee table. 

____

Wade must've made them before he left. Peter smiles and begins his breakfast. Later he sends a thank you text to the mercenary. 

____

\- * - 

____

It's while Peter is with his messy hair all over, bags under his eyes that make him look like a raccoon, and his lab glasses slightly sloping, that the sound of a clearing throat makes him jump.

____

Wade raises both hands in a sign of peace – a paper bag in one of them and a cup of coffee in the other. Cinnamon and a pinch of cream. The smell hits Peter like a call from heaven, but then his brain reacts.

____

"Food is not allowed in the lab. Tony would kill me if I spill something."

____

Wade rolls his eyes, the shadow of the hood of his sweater covering part of his face, but not the smile. "I was passing by and thought I'd come and say hello." He places the coffee at a safe distance from the electronic devices, and the bag next to the steaming coffee. "I also thought about dropping this off since I was around." 

____

Peter is slowly approaching, as if whatever is inside the bag was going to attack him, although Peter knows that whatever is in there is freshly baked and the only death it can provide is a diabetic coma. "What's this?"

____

Wade looks at him as if Peter was too stupid to breathe. "I already told you, it's for you."

____

Peter blinks several times, and his stomach moves his body for him, taking the paper bag and opening it carefully, as if it were a treasure. And a treasure it is. Inside there's a wheat cake, with that particular smell the ones his aunt always prepares him have. Peter stares in surprise at Wade, who has his hands clasped behind his back, and a huge smile on his lips. "Well?" 

____

Peter's stomach growls, and he feels like he should start looking for solutions, because it's embarrassing. "I can't pay you."

____

Wade shrugs "It's a gift."

____

Peter smiles, and takes a long drink of coffee, moaning in the process, because _Sweet Lord_ , there is nothing better than coffee with cinnamon. "Thank you, Wade, you're the best."

____

Wade shrugs again, and looks down at the floor, trying to hide a blush that Peter pretends not to notice, blaming the warmth of the coffee for the pink color on his own cheeks.

____

The cake had a thin layer of milk inside and his lips ended up bright. Peter manages not to spill anything or leave a single stain, and for the rest of the day he has a smile planted on his face.

____

\- * -

____

The third time Peter doesn't know how to react, because one is an incident, two is coincidence, but three is a pattern, and he really doesn't know what to do with this pattern, especially when the chocolate chip cookies in front of him are shining as if the sun had been baked into them. And he suddenly forgets what thinking is.

____

Peter takes one and decides that perhaps he doesn't have to worry that much, after all Wade brought all those cookies to share with all the Avengers in the meeting to which they had been summoned, they were not exclusively for Peter. Although the proud smile on Wade's face every time Peter closes his eyes and sighs with each bite, say otherwise.

____

The rest of the group looks at them both as if Peter and Wade were plotting evil plans through pastries. At some point in the meeting, Nat takes a cookie while Steve talks, Clint steals three, Tony pinches one, and Bucky takes the last one before Peter does. Peter tries not to pout because he must maintain an image. And fails miserably.

____

Apparently there is a group of people calling themselves "Luki Horns" and they are kind of like fans of Loki who have been practicing some sort of weird spells that's been terrorizing the city, or something like that. Peter is still struggling not to lick his fingers.

____

"We need to be vigilant and make sure they are under surveillance every night. We will take turns on watch duty until this is over." Steve indicates their order with that authoritarian pose he always takes during meetings. "The fact that they represent a danger, does _not_ mean that we want them dead."

____

This he says, looking straight at Wade, who rolls his eyes so exaggeratedly he'll probably wake up tomorrow with eyestrain. "Well, I'll try not to harm them in compromising areas." Steve glares at him and Wade shoots him a kiss.

____

"What's going on between you and Wade?" Bucky asked suddenly, when Peter swore he was walking alone down the hall after the meeting was over.

____

"Warn a man, will you?" 

____

Bucky narrows his eyes, looking Peter straight in the eye. "Steve says it's not like that, but I think you two are fucking."

____

Peter chokes in the air, suddenly feeling as if the oxygen in the room is not enough. "I don't know what you're talking about. We're just friends."

____

Bucky's giving him that look again, the one that says that Peter's idiocy is utterly incomprehensible. "Wade brought you a cake the other day and cookies today, either the guy's maintaining a bakery, or he wants to get into your heart, or pants, through your stomach."

____

"That is completely wrong. Friends also do those things."

____

"I wouldn't do that for you." Bucky shrugs a shoulder, the metal one to be exact.

____

"Does that mean you consider me your friend?" Peter asks with a smile. Bucky doesn't even blink.

____

"You're annoying. When you have good gossip, let me know."

____

Peter sighs, relieved, and walks into the elevator, leaning against the wall to think about what just happened. A finger unconsciously enters his mouth, and Peter still tastes the chocolate flavor that makes him forget what his name is. 

____

\- * -

____

It's a week later, when Peter is sitting on the edge of a building, in his Spider-man suit and his senses focused, that he hears the emergency staircase move. Peter doesn't even have to turn his head to know who it is. And that says a lot about his life, and the weird friends he has, who always appear out of nowhere.

____

Wade silently sits down next to him, and Peter takes a more comfortable position to reach for and open the paper bag that Wade is offering him. It's a cupcake, a strawberry cupcake with a little spider on it to be exact. Peter is sure that a shriek escapes his mouth, but only Wade is there to witness.

____

"Thank you." Peter pulls it carefully out of the bag, it's still warm, like fresh out of the oven, and brings it to his nose to take a long breath, humming contently.

____

Wade smiles that proud smile with that little something that makes his eyes shine every time Peter appreciates his gifts. Peter unrolls the cupcake to take a bite and finds that it has jelly inside and his day couldn't get any better.

____

Another moan escapes his lips, and Wade chuckles. "I'm glad you like it."

____

Peter nods, still hypnotized by the taste. "Mhmm, they're amazing. You have to tell me where you get these things, because they're the best I've tasted."

____

"I made them."

____

Peter raises both eyebrows in surprise, looking at Wade with some jelly still on his lips. "You bake?"

____

"Among other things, yes," Wade says, showing a cheeky smile "I had stopped for a while, focusing only on pancakes, but when I heard your stomach growl, I knew it was the right thing to do."

____

"You made them all?" Peter asks, still with the cupcake in his hand. "The brownies, the wheat cake, the cookies. Wow... but why?"

____

Wade sighs and looks into the dark sky. “Because my momma used to say _'The key to a man's heart is through his stomach.'_ So I thought, why not? I may not be very attractive, but my talent in the kitchen beats John Mayer with his guitar's voice. And I know you're poor and too stubborn as to ask for help."

____

Then Wade stops to watch Peter very seriously. "Besides, I like the smile that forms on your face while you close your eyes every time you eat them, or the sounds you make when they reach your mouth." Wade extends a hand, running his thumb over Peter's lip, whose mouth is half open and his eyes round.

____

"Or the way your tongue comes out to chase the taste of sugar that stays on your lips." Wade brings his thumb to his own lips and slowly, deliberately, sucks on his fingertip, keeping eye contact with Peter, who simply swallows. "And I like even more knowing that you do all those things over something I did." 

____

Not that Peter didn't expect something like that. After all, what he wanted was for Wade to tell him what he felt so Peter knew what to feel himself. The thing is that Peter is feeling a lot of things at the same time, while Wade is waiting impatiently for an answer.

____

He decides that for the time being, the best thing he can do is close his mouth, because it is rude to have it open for so long. Then Peter suddenly realizes Wade's proximity, who looks at him expectantly, but doesn't move for fear of perhaps frightening Peter or something.

____

Peter decides it's his time to take the big step, and begins to shorten the distance, at a relatively slow and uncomfortable speed, but Peter has to make sure that Wade will not regret it. But the mercenary huffs exasperated, and rolling his eyes, he takes Peter's neck and pulls him until their lips join.

____

The kiss is slow and sweet, the complete opposite of what Peter imagined kissing Wade would be like, but still somehow manages to make his legs weak and his whole body tremble with emotion. Wade caresses Peter's hair on the back of his neck, and Peter raises his hand to the mercenary's cheek, feeling Wade flutter under his touch.

____

They both let go to catch a breath, looking at each other with wide eyes as their chests rise and fall.

____

Suddenly, Wade clears his throat and sits upright. "I know I always make innuendoes, but my intentions towards you are honorable."

____

Peter frowns, confused, and repeats slowly, "Your intentions," and he knows this is important for both of them, but Peter just can’t keep a straight face. "Honorable... Wade, seriously? Is this like a Jane Austen novel where you're some sort of wicked Mr. Darcy and I'm a very manly Elizabeth?”

____

Wade glares at him, but it doesn't last long, as his lips twist upward and a snort escapes his mouth, and they both fall into a big round of laughter, until they are cleaning tears from their eyes. "I was trying to be romantic, okay?" Wade says, between breaths. "So screw you!"

____

Peter takes Wade by the strips of his katanas, pulling him back to kiss him again, breaking a piece of the cupcake and shoving it into Wade's mouth once they part. Peter sucks his fingertips smiling, and Wade copies his expression.

____

"Alright, next time I'll bring the whipped cream and you can eat _me._ "

____


End file.
